


hot damn.

by blueberrilee



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrilee/pseuds/blueberrilee
Summary: You're way too lonely in your bedroom. Gajeel's out, and you're desperate for some love. You end up fucking yourself until he arrived home.





	hot damn.

You drove the glass toy further inside your heat, your inner thighs slick with lube with your member rigid and leaking. You moaned, pulling his shirt over your nose as you inhaled his musky scent.

It was still warm, making it easier for you to imagine Gajeel behind you, his dick buried and huddled between your cheeks.

You wish he was there to satisfy your needs, hell, you _needed_ him fucking into you.

You whined as your thoughts only worsened your unfortunate situation. Frantically, you quickened your pace, eagerly trying to find the same, heavy feeling in your guts his member always brought to you.

You gasped and shuddered, strings of cum bursting out of your member, eventually growing limp from exhaustion. A sticky mess splattered over your stomach and chest.

"Having fun without me, pipsqueak?" A familiar gravelly, husky voice spoke as you finished. You paid no effort to cover your vulnerability and instead looked at your lover ahead with doe eyes.

He stood in all his glory, his spiky, onyx hair unleashed and he was wearing his usual gear. You smiled when you noticed he was wearing the red headband you encouraged him to wear more often earlier. It complimented his ruby eyes that were currently trained on you.

An attractive grin stretched across his face, and his endearing, signature giggle slipped past his lips as he approached your bed.

"Can't imagine how lonely you must have felt here." Clothes dropped to the floor as he continued speaking. "Bet that seven inched fucktoy couldn't satisfy you enough, huh?"

You merely muttered, entranced by the large bulge hiding behind his black boxers. Your mouth watered and you flushed at your obvious desire to lather it with your saliva. Gajeel seemed to notice, his grin faltering and his eyes darkening. 

He reached for the glass dildo, a torturous, gradual pull followed the action and you choked out a moan.

He hovered over you, his lips nibbling on your earlobe and his body heat along with his shirt was insufferable; your skin immediately flushing pink.

He went to gnaw at your neck with love bites, yet the cotton of his shirt stopped him from doing so. His lips curled into a frown as he instantly went ahead and ripped the garment.

His lips met your velvet skin, kissing your sweet spot gently with care, occasionally running his canines along with it.

Your hands caressed his biceps, fingers gliding across his metal studs. A pleased hum vibrated against your neck and you gulped.

Lazily, his fingers circled around your puffy hole. 

You soon mewled as his teeth sunk into your flesh, and at the same time, three of his fingers plunged into your heat. Your neglected dick spewed droplets of precum.

Embarrassing and wanton compliments were purred into your ears, _how tight your ass is, how pretty your lips are wrapped around him, how cute you looked whenever you'd squeeze his head between your thighs as he ate you out,_ and the list went on.

The moment he curled his fingers, you squealed in delight and wrapped a leg around his waist.

"You sure know how to keep me going, huh?" Gajeel rasped. 

Gripping and tugging at his spiky locks, you brought him into a kiss. You massaged each other’s tongue, swallowing moans and hums of one another. His teeth breached the skin of your lower lip.

His bulging hard-on was impossible to ignore, you lowered your hand and rubbed him through his boxers.

He growled and purposely shoved his fingers knuckles deep, earning a loud yelp from you. Your back dangerously bowed, your toes curled and electricity spiked along your member. A euphoric state of pleasure filled you and you shuddered as you bursted.

"Hot damn." Gajeel whistled as he pulled his fingers out, licking at them with a malicious glint in his crimson eyes.

You felt weak, sensitive and all the way helpless under him. Knowing Gajeel, this was far from the last session for the night. 

Yet, you still wanted to thank him— praise him in some way or another. Leaving him throbbing for release like that was cruel, you thought. 

You went ahead and applied all strength needed to your lower body, forcing him to lay back against the headboard with a push. You settled yourself beside him, your body flushed against his arm.

You gulped back a mewl when one of his arm's cold stud rubbed against your lower stomach but you still focused on him. You lowered the waistband of his boxers, his pulsating dick springing upwards and you gently gave it a few strokes.

He inhaled sharply when you kissed the piercings pricked into his chin. Barely bit back a moan when you pulled at his dick. His cheeks flushed of a gorgeous rose when you dragged your tongue from his three studs, to his bottom lip.

The flush to his skin gave you a boost of confidence as you smiled gingerly and proceeded with pecking the crook of his neck, occasionally sucking and biting.

Your fist twisted as it slid from the base to his head, you rubbed his head with the pads of your fingers. 

You peaked a look at his expressions, witnessing his teeth gripping his lower lip tight and his eyes blazed. You kissed the corner of his lips and he huffed in response.

Moving away from his neck, you lowered your head down as you left a trail of kisses the further you went. You reached just above the dark fur that held the intoxicating, musky scent when Gajeel spread his legs apart.

Your buttery smooth lips wrapped around him, sucking his glans as precum dribbled from his slit. You looked through your eyelashes and met his titillating red eyes drilled into your lewd state.

You then eased half of his length into your throat, lathering it with saliva and you hummed around it. Hollowing your cheeks, you took more of his inches as you went.

His fingers clasped your hair as a groan was heard from above. 

Your nose was buried in the scent of musk, the fuzz glistening from your saliva. Your hair was tugged with frustration when you swallowed around his cock, and you carefully used your teeth as you released him with a 'pop'. 

You watched as Gajeel jerked his hips forward, pumping hot cum from his slit, landing a mess over your face.

You licked the creamy white off your lips when his eyes seemed to grow darker and your lips twitched from the urge to smile. His hand then clasped your jaw, forcing you towards his face. He landed a sweet peck to your lips.

Your eyes followed his other hand as it pumped his dick until it was rigid once again. You gasped as he then gripped your waist and spun you around on his lap, your back to his chest.

Your entrance convulsed when his cock twitched against it. It was needy for anything, gaping and closing on repeat. He chuckled as he felt it. Rough hands seized your kneepits and slowly lifted your weight off his hips.

You cried out when you engulfed half of him and his face snuggled into the crook of your neck to bring you comfort. An embarrassing, dragged out whine slipped past your lips as you took more of his thick girth.

His right hand dropped to your ass, fondling and groping as much as he could. His teeth teased your earlobe as he listened to your sweet pleadings. The pierced studs on his cock added to the pleasure and you rutted against him. He refused to move you as much as you begged.

You watched the way your hole eagerly swallowed his cock from below. It was slow and passionate as he finally fucked you onto his cock, groaning lowly into your ear.

It was easy for him to lift you hence your petite figure, _he would undeniably be able to snap you in half if he really wanted to._ A few more pumps, then he muttered.

"Sorry if you wanted to keep it this way." He followed you as he pushed you onto all fours, his muscled arm wrapped tightly around your waist. Using his forearm for support, a tortuous pull out occurred once again before he snapped your hips together.

You choked out a moan as you pulled your hips back in response. He inhaled sharply and continued rocking his hips with yours. His girth blissfully stretched you out, his cock rubbing against that one spot. It was if he neglected it, ignoring your need for release and the chuckle he emitted only confirmed his cruelty.

His torso emitted heat and as much as it left you in a blissful daze, his reckless hips provided a merciless pounding, the studs gliding against your walls only added more pressure and need to arch your back.

Despite the heat, the overwhelming pleasure, the man behind you, it all just wasn't enough. You wanted to rake your fingers through his thick hair and tug, watch his beautifully flushed face and blazed eyes, run your hands all over his chiseled body.

So, you whimpered and grabbed the arm securing you. "I wanna see you—" A harsh thrust had you biting back a moan and interrupting a thought-out yet simple phrase, that took so much time to piece together when all you had was Gajeel’s name and dick carved into your mind.

A grunt was let out into your ear, a moment later, his hips melded with yours and his thrusting halted. He loosened his grip on you and you rolled over to face him, your hands latching onto his hair in an instant as you brought him closer.

You noticed his eyes crinkled at the corners when you peppered his face with kisses, some more mischievous and others chaste. A genuine smile spread across his face, his cheeks rose.

You couldn't help but grin yourself as you viewed his rugged beauty and snorted at his bashful look. 

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" The peace from his face was wiped off almost as quick as a lightning bolt, yet you were too busy chuckling to notice the threat beneath his glare.

Your amusement was axed with a snap to his hips, a humiliating cry fucked out of your throat. You threw your hands to his back as a reflex.


End file.
